I'm in Charge
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: Talk show with Frank and Joe. Meet with family and friends, and finally solve which girl belongs with each boy. Nancy? or Callie? Iola? or Vanessa?. OMG CAN IT BE? IT IS! AN UPDATE! PLEASE R&R CHAPTER 14 UP! COMPLETE!
1. First Encounters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! sobs hysterically **

"Welcome, to the start of my new talk show, **I'm In Charge. **Today we will be talking with Frank and Joe Hardy." Said a brown haired teenage girl. "My names Angelica." Angelica claps her hands and Frank and Joe fall through ceiling landing on floor.

"What the hell?!" Joe exclaimed bewildered.

"Uh-oh!' Frank murmured apprehensively.

"What?!"

"I Think we're in one of those places!"

"What Places?!" Joe asked.

"Those scary places run by crazed fan girls with a key board that lets them control what ever we do." Frank said wallowing hard.

"NO! WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Joe said while running around in circles screaming hysterically. "Hey! I don't want to run around in circles!" Joe exclaimed.

"Too bad." Angelica said hitting a button on the keyboard making Joe run around some more. "Didn't you hear the title of the show?" Angelica asked.

"No. What is it?" Frank asked curious.

"I'm in Charge." Angelica said.

"We know you are unfortunately in charge." Frank said not understanding what she meant.

"No, the show is called I'm in Charge. And I heard that you should be glad I'm in charge." Angelica said indignantly.

"Oh I see." Frank said.

"Enough chit chat, on with the show."

"Isn't the point of a talk show to talk?" Frank asked.

"You're annoying me." Angelica stated.

"So?" Frank asked.

"I don't like being annoyed." Angelica said while typing Frank takes hand and repeatedly hits himself in the face.

"Hey! Make. It. Stop." Frank said in between hits.

"No."

"Yeah, I think its funny." Joe said.

"Quiet, circle boy!' Frank said angrily.

Angelica rolled her eyes, and clapped her hands, Frank and Joe stopped what they were doing when she claps.

"Yes!" Frank and Joe said together.

"Why are you so happy? I only made you stop because Joe over there was making me dizzy. She said gesturing at Joe who is collapsed on ground. "Anyway I've decided to let in a herd of crazed fan girls. I'll be in the other room." Angelica finished.

"No! Please! Anything but that!" they exclaimed together.

"Sorry." Angelica said walking out of room pausing only to press button releasing fan girls.

"Oh my god! There they are! Get them!" The fain girls exclaim while jumping on Frank and Joe crying hysterically.

"No! Help me Joe!"

"Kind of busy. Looks up from were he is talking to blonde fan."

"How come the don't attack you?"

"Quiet Frank! You're harder to kiss when you talk." A fangirl shouted.

"Joe! Help!"

"I don't wanna."

"What are you four?!"

"Who cares?! Like you can do anything, you're to busy kissing crazy chicks."

"Don't call us chicks we're fan girls." A fangirl exclaimed slapping Joe.

"Oww!" Joe exclaimed while Frank laughed.

"I'm telling Mom!" Joe exclaimed.

"So, I'm telling her you're letting me be attacked by fan girls!"

"See, Frank calls us by our correct term. I knew I liked him better." A fangirl interjected.

"Hey!" Joe said.

"Well, he's certainty politer then you."

"Yeah so? I have way more experience and I'm cuter."

"Yeah so?" The fangirl said mimicking Joe.

"Stop that!"

"Stop That!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!" Angelica chooses this moment to step into the room.

"You can leave now." She tells the fangirls.

"Aww!"

"Sorry ladies. Okay that concludes tonight's episode of I'm in Charge. Tomorrow we will be talking with Iola and Vanessa to see how the feel about being the two girls in Joe Hardy's life."

"DO we have to?"

"Yes, as I was saying we will also talk with Callie and Nancy, and finally solve which girl belongs with each boy."

"Do we really have to?"

"What is the name of this show?"

"I'm in Charge." They recite reluctantly

And whose show is this?

"Yours"

"There you answered your own question! Nice work!"

**Review! Review! Hope you like it, popped into my head while writing chapter for the Revenge of The Nameless man, which I should go update. I am reformatting all chapters to this. **


	2. The Boyfriends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

"Hello and welcome back to I'm in Charge. We will once again be talking with Frank and Joe Hardy." Angelica said clapping her hands making the boys fall through the ceiling.

"Ow!" Joe exclaimed.

"I know, can't you get some cushions or something, since you seem to like dropping us from the ceiling?" Frank asked.

"Nope. It's more fun this way."

"For who?!" Joe asked.

"For me!" Angelica exclaimed.

"You know there's something wrong when you get joy from hurting people, you should seek help." Frank said.

"You just want to avoid today's topic."

"No! We really think you should get help." They exclaimed together.

"Ha-ha. Now on to today's topic."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Frank and Joe howled.

"Yes! Okay today we will be talking with Nancy and Callie, and Iola and Vanessa to finally figure out who belongs with whom!"

"Do we have to?" Frank asked.

"Yeah do we?! Joe echoed.  
"Didn't we go over this?!"  
" Yes." They answered dejectedly.

"Then on with the show." Angelica says and claps hands and Iola, Vanessa, Callie, and Nancy fall from ceiling and land on couches.

"Sure you put couches out for them." Joe said.

"Shut it Joe." Callie exclaimed.

"Callie!" Frank exclaimed.

"Sorry, Frank." She replyed.

"That's okay." He answered.

"You guys always had a solid relationship until recently, why do you think it started to change, and Joe started fighting with Callie?"

"I dunno." Frank answered.

"Well you should, maybe running around in circles will clear your head. presses button and Frank starts running in a circle"

"Hey!" Frank exclaimed.

"HeHEHe! That's funny!" Joe exclaimed.

"Joseph David Hardy!" Iola and Vanessa said together while slapping Joe on back of head

"Please, make him stop running in circles!" Nancy and Callie exclaimed.

"Okay, fine, just for now." Angelica says and presses button making Frank stop running in circles.

"Thanks Callie, Thanks Nancy.' Frank responded.

"Well, Frank since you currently have no answer I'll talk to Joe."

NOOOOOOOOO!!!! Joe exclaimed.

"Don't make me release the crazed fan girls."

"I don't care, I like them." Jo said stubbornly.

"Joseph David Hardy!" Iola and Vanessa say slapping him on back of head.

"Hehehe! Fine, behave or I'll let your Aunt Gertrude in here." Angelica threatened.

"No! Please!" Joe exclaimed in horror.

"Then behave!" Angelica ordered.

"Fine." Joe said sullenly.

"Who do you like better Iola or Vanessa?"

"Umm..."

"Well...?"

"Can't you talk to Frank?"

"Nope."

"I thought he was your favorite, I thought you writers liked torturing your favorite characters?"

"Good point. So, Frank who do you like better Callie or Nancy?"

"Umm..."

"Not very articulate are they?!"  
"Nope! But that's why we love them!" Callie, Iola, Vanessa, and Nancy said together.

"Hey!" Frank and Joe exclaimed.

"Do either of you have an answer?"

"No."

"Well then come on now ladies, they'll get a chance to think, while we watch TV and eat pizza. I'm also gonna let their Aunt Gertrude in."

"NOOOOO!"

"Well, we're out of time, anyway so it will have to wait until next episode, but be prepared. See you next time on I'm in Charge!" Angelica said cheerfully.

"We're crying on the inside." Frank and Joe said relieved.

"Well you're gonna be crying on the outside in a minute, if you don't shut up."

"We're so scared." Joe said.

"Shut up before you make her mad!" Frank said baking away.

"Too late."

'What are you gonna do?"

"Release the fan girls boyfriends."

"Noooooooooo!"

"Too late." Angelica says and presses button releasing fan girl's boyfriends. "I'd start running." She suggests.

"Uh-Oh." Frnak and Joe say and run away.

"There they are get them!' The fan girls boyfriends exclaim.

"Tune in next time to see whether they survive!"


	3. Spice Up your Life!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Song: Spice up Your Lives By The Spice Girls**

**A/N Thank You to all Reviewers!**

"Welcome back to I'm in Charge. As you all know we are speaking with Frank and Joe Hardy. (claps hand making Frank and Joe fall from ceiling) Hello boys."

"Ow. You could have at least considered letting us fall onto like a cushion or something seeing as I'm pretty sure we have a few cracked ribs from our encounter with those fan girls boyfriends." Frank said.

"Yeah!"

"Too bad. So sad. Let me hear you clap your hands."

"Okay she is definitely crazy." Frank said nervously.

"Yep."

"I said I wanted to hear you clap your hands."

"You were serious?!" They asked incredously.

"Yep. (presses button making them clap hands) Okay now today we will be welcoming back our lady guests Callie Shaw, Iola Morton, Vanessa Bender, and Nancy Drew. This is the reason for me wanting you to clap your hands, I'm not crazy."

"That's debatable."

"What was that, Joe?"

"Shut up!' Frank commanded.

"Too late. I'm letting your Aunt Gertrude in and I'm going to show her pictures from your cases so she can give you a nice long lecture about what "Proper young men should be doing." It'll have to wait until the end of the show though, because we need to get on with our topic, Who belongs with each boy. (claps hands and girls fall from ceiling landing on couches.) Hello, Ladies welcome back from I'm In Charge."

"It's good to be back." Callie, Nancy, Vanessa, and Iola said politely.

"Have you boys decided which girl you'd rather be with?"

"No."

"Well then I've decided to turn the set into a dating show for today. Frank and Joe you'll ask questions that I hand you of the two girls and then the viewers will vote by submitting a review to the story and naming their choice. First I'm going to mention that this room is lie-proof and all of their answers are true."

"DO we have a choice?!"

"No."

"Okay."

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10 what do you think it is?"

"5." Frank said.

"6." Joe said.

"It was two Frank you're first. Here are the questions for you to ask them." Angelica said handing him the questions.

"DO I have to?"

"Yes, now ask."

"Could you see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes." Nancy said.

"Probably." Callie answered.

"Have you ever noticed things about me you would not normally notice?"

"Yes." _Like how attached you are to Joe. _Callie answered.

"Yes."

"Do you consider me your best friend?"

"Yes." Nancy said.

"My best friend who is a boy."

"Would you go to the same college as me, just to be near me."

"Maybe." Nancy said.

"Maybe."

"Do you trust me to love you know matter what?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Do you feel like you can read my mind?"

"Always." Nancy said.

"Sometimes."

"Do hours just fly by when you're with me?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Can you accept everything about me? Not just me but also my family?"

"Yes." Nancy responded.

"No."

"All right. Thank you for your cooperation. I was going to have Joe go today to but I want to have some fun now. So I'm going to force Frank and Joe to sing Spice up Your life by the spice girls."

"No way!" Frank and Joe exclaimed.

"Too bad." (Presses button making them start singing.)

Frank and Joe: When you're feeling sad and low  
We will take you where you gotta go  
Smiling dancing  
Everything is free  
All you need is positivity  
Me: Yes dance! (presses button making them dance.)

Frank and Joe: (Colours of the world) Spice up your life  
(Every boy and every girl) Spice up your life  
(People of the world) Spice up your life aaahh!  
"Yes, please spice up my life." Angelica said.

Frank and Joe: Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine  
Chicas to the front  
Huh huh go round  
Slam it to the left  
If you're having a good time  
Shake it to the right  
If you know that you feel fine

"Yeah shake it! Don't you think they should shake it?"

"Yes!" Callie, Vanessa, Iola, and Nancy responded.

"Okay so shake it!"

Fan girls across the world:(scream and faint.)

Frank and Joe: Chicas to the front (huh huh)  
Hai Si Ja  
Hold tight

"Okay ladies lets move to the front. HEHEHE!"

Frank and Joe: Yellow men in Timbuktu  
Color for both me and you  
Kung fu fighting  
Dancin' Queen  
Tribal space man, and all that's in between

"Yay !This is certainly lifting the spirits in the room aren't you guys having fun!"  
Frank and Joe: (pause to glare at me)

Flamenco   
Lambada  
But hip-hop is harder  
We moon walk the foxtrot   
Then polka the salsa  
Shake it shake it shake it haka  
Shake it shake it shake it haka  
Ariba!

"Can you guys salsa?"

Frank and Joe: (Let's just say if looks could kill I'd be dead)

"That was fun! We'll have to do this again sometime. I know we'll do it tomorrow when its Joe's turn. Now remember to review and post your vote for whether you think Frank should be with Callie or Nancy."

**A/N I will decide who the belong with based on which girl I get the most votes for. SO Review! Review! Review! Thank You!**


	4. Twister!

**A/N Sorry It's been awhile for this update. **

**Artemis: I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to take your review. You think my writing is rather poor but you love the story and **

**u reread it basically every day. Are you aware that that makes almost no sense? This story by the way is supposed to be funny, **

**I'm writing it like this to be funny. If you're going to say u think my writing is "rather poor." you should tell me what specifically **

**about it u don't like so I can improve it. **

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"As you know last week we held a vote to decide who Frank should be with Nancy or Callie. Before I tell you the results of your

voting I need to let them in." (claps hands and Frank, Joe, Nancy, Callie, Iola and Vanessa fall from ceiling, girls land gracefully on

couches boys land on floor. hard.)

"Do you really have to do that every time?"

"Let me think...Yes! Now, as I was saying I have the results from your voting and will be releasing them shortly first I would like

to see how Frank feels about this. Frank?"

"Well..."

"That's enough."

"Hey!"

"Whatever, no one cares what you think they just want to know who you're going to end up with from no on. Okay, and from now

on Frank will be with...(pauses for dramatic effect) DO you really want to know?"

"YES!"

"Really, Really, want to know?"

"Tell us now!"

"Fine, from now on Frank will be with...Nancy Drew! The votes were 10 to 1. I'm sorry Callie but "You are the weakest link. Good-bye."

(hole opens up in ground and Callie falls in.) Now Frank give Nancy a kiss!  
"Okay. (pulls Nancy toward them and the two of them kiss for a full minute until Joe starts whistling and they stop.) Hey!"

"What?"

"We were in the middle of something."

"SO?"  
"Okay that's enough it's time to decide who will end up with Joe!"

"No, that's okay. Can't I just date them both?"

"No. Now take these questions and ask them to Iola and Vanessa,"

"What is your star sign? I'm a Gemini."

"Scorpio."

"Pisces."

"Okay according to this Joe your most compatible with Vanessa. Now ask the next question."

"Can you see yourself with me always?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"DO you believe in soul mates?"

"Maybe."

"Yes." Iola responded.

"Am I your best friend?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Do you feel like you can read my mind?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"When you're not with me do you wish you were?"

"Yes." Iola said.

"Yes." Vanessa said.

"That's enough with the questions now were going to play twister. I'm the spinner. Okay Joe left foot green."

"I don't wanna." Joe said.

"Too bad. Frank Right hand red. (watches frank bend down.) Iola left foot yellow. Vanessa right hand blue. Nancy left hand yellow."

"Everyone right foot blue." (watches as they twist into a knot and collapse."

"Get off Me Joe."

"I can't until Nancy gets off my head. I can't breathe Nancy!"

" Sorry, Joe but Iola is on top of my legs and I can't move."

"Vanessa is crushing my arm, I can't get up."

"Sorry, but Frank is on top of my legs. Ow. Frank!"  
"Sorry, Nessa."

"Muhuhahahahahaha!" Angelica laughed.

"It's not funny!" They all shouted.

"Um, yes it is. Okay remember to vote to decide Vanessa or Iola. See you next time on I'm in Charge."

A/N Review! Review! Tell me in your review who you think should be with Joe. Now press the pretty purple button!


	5. Soap Operas and Manicures

**A/N I'm sorry for making you guys wait this long. I'm trying to update all of my stories today, because after this I'm going to have **

**to update really slowly to read my books for school. **

**Thanks so much for your Reviews!**

"Hello and welcome back to I'm in Charge. Today we are welcoming back Frank and Joe Hardy."

(Frank and Joe drop through ceiling. followed by Vanessa, Iola and Nancy.)

"Do you have to drop Joe and I on the floor every time?"

"Do you have to ask that every time?"

"Yes."

"Then so do I. Anyway I have the results from your vote. I will be releasing the results shortly but first it's time for manicures and

pedicures!"

"No way!"

"Cool!"

"Yes, way! Bring in the manicurists! (salon people come walking in.) Oh by the way I want Joe to have bubblegum pink with silver

sparkles, and Frank to have hot pink with gold sparkles. The girls can have whatever they want."

"There is no way in hell you are going to have our nails painted pink with sparkles."

"I don't know why I have to keep explaining this to you to. I am the boss, and I can do whatever I want, so if I say that you are

going to have your nails painted pink with sparkles then you're going to."(Claps hands and salon people drag Frank and Joe to chairs

and start painting their nails.)

1 hour later...

"Okay now that my nails are done I'm ready to release the results."

"Haven't you put us through enough torture. I mean look at my nails!"

"No, and I see your nails they're pretty. Anyways I have the results. The votes stand at 7 to 2. Slightly closer then the last poll.

However the person Joe will be spending the rest of his life with is...Iola. I'm sorry Vanessa but you've lost good-bye."

(green beam of light sucks Vanessa through ceiling.) Now give Iola a kiss. (watches as Joe and Iola kiss, gets bored and blows horn.)

"HEY!"

"I was getting sick of watching you. Now it's time for my favorite show General Hospital!"

"Not a soap opera!"

"I love that show!"

"Kay since Frank and Joe don't know about the show I'll explain what's happening. Okay Carly and Sonny are falling back in love

after their third divorce from each other, but Sonny is dating Emily his best friend's little sister, Emily is divorced from her husband

Nikolas who is father of Sonny's dead sister's baby. Robin just got back together with Patrick who is commitment phobic but

totally in love with her, Robin is Jason's ex-girlfriend and the police commissioners niece, she's going on a date with Nikolas

who she is really just friends with, but Patrick thinks their more, so he goes out at the same restaurant

I might add with Carly who Robin hates, because she broke up her relationship with Jason. Ric Sonny's half brother

is trying to push Sonny over the edge, so Jason wants to kill Ric, but Sonny doesn't know what Ric is doing to him.

Ric is married to the mother of Sonny's daughter Kristina."

"Say what now?"

"Don't you get it?!"

"It's quite simple."

"You call that simple!"

"YES!"

"Look what you've done with all that time explaining we have no time left for General Hospital!"

"What a shame."

"Yes it is, but don't worry I have it on Tivo!"

"Crap!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"I thought so."

A/N Thank you all for your reviews. Hope you guys like it. Review and tell me what you thought!


	6. Shopping!

**A/N So as you can see I am updating. Well I really wanted to write and Lou wanted something to read so we decided to do Rock Paper**

**Scissors and Lou won so I'm updating. But Sorry about the 4 day wait. The forcing them to watch gh as a form of torture is an actual **

**event, my mom's boyfriend considers it torture when we force him to watch it. Omg and Thank you to Lou for the brilliant idea she **

**gave me for this chapter.**

"Welcome back to I'm in charge. We are once again welcoming back Frank and Joe Hardy." Clap of thunder and Frank and Joe fall

through ceiling. They are followed by Iola and Nancy.)

"COULD YOU STOP DROPPING US ON THE FLOOR!" Joe asked.

"No. Anyway today we will be watching some General Hospital and going shopping in the mall I'm having built right over here."

"I love shopping!"

'No not shopping!"

"Yes, Shopping! Anyways it's time for GH so do you boys remember what I told you last time?

"No!"

"Well to bad then because it's on now be quiet."(The show comes on and we see Emily once again trying to force Sonny to stick

with therapy when it's really none of her business and this is why he's breaking up with her and when he does I'm having a party!)

"Wait who are they?!"

"Sonny and Emily. Now shh!"

"Yeah shut up."(The show continues and we see Nikolas and Emily at his house Wyndemere, John Nikolas' baby with

Courtney who died is also there, Emily is there after fighting with Sonny only to have his Ex-wife Carly who he is due to get

back together with for the fourth time, anyways Emily lays down John on his back and the Nanny started fake crying when

Nikolas came in and said she found John on his stomach which can cause SIDS.)

"Who are these people?!"

"Nikolas, his son John, their Nanny Colleen, and his ex-wife Emily now be quiet I can't hear."

(We all watch sadly as Patrick and Robin who are totally in love but won't admit it, discuss the fact that he might have

HIV like she does from a surgery he just conducted.)

"Okay it's over! Now it's time for shopping!"

"Yay!"

"Okay Frank and Joe you can hold the bags. (girls head quickly into mall area, yelling for Frank and Joe to hurry up.)

Okay hold this and this and oh this."

"Oh my god look at this purse it's so cute. Joe, hold this, and this, and this too."

"Here Frank hold this and this and this."

"Look at this top its so cute!"

"Let's go try stuff on."

"Okay Frank and Joe you guys can wait here. (Frank and Joe are forced to wait for three hours while they shop and try various outfits on.)

All right, now that I've blown a ton of money it's time to end the show for the day. Good bye everyone."

**A/N Review! Review! Review! Please? Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Language Barriers

**A/N Well Sorry about the wait I had to go to my Dad's for awhile.**

**Thank you To All Reviewers!**

"Hello and welcome back to I'm In Charge. Today I will try to annoy the hell out of Frank and Joe Hardy. So that being said we need to let them in." (Frank and Joe drop through the ceiling.)

"Not again!"

"Si." (yes)

"Huh?"

"Non Hol Soldi!" ( I have no money."

"We don't know what you're talking about."

"E'un Peccato"(That's too bad)

"Can you please speak in English?"

"Perche?"(Why?)

"What did you say?"

"Non importa"(Not of importance.)

"What did you say? Speak English!'

"Mi scusi, ma le dà fastidio se la fisso per un momento? Voglio ricordarmi il suo viso nei miei sogni."(Excuse me, do you mind if I stare at you for a minute? I want to remember your face for my dreams.)

"You really need to speak English."

"Se credi chi stai pafando per quello devi avere aleche altra cosa in serbo!

(If you think I'm paying for that then you've got another thing coming! )

I thought you knew different languages from your cases?"

"We know Spanish and German and French."

'Well you should learn Italian. Okay I suppose I should act like a normal host and ask actual questions."

"Yes you should."

"Do you have a parachute?"

'Yes."

"I WANT A PARACHUTE!"

"No."

"Perché non posso avere un paracadute? Voglio parlare subito col pilota!"(Why can't I have a parachute? I want to speak to the pilot a once!

'Look what you did Joe now she's speaking Italian again."

"It's not my fault!"

"Yes it is."

"Se ti dò il mio numero di telefono, lo usi o lo getti via?"

(If I gave you my phone number, would you keep it or throw it away? )

"Huh?"

"Oh Mio Dio! (Oh My God)

"What will you please speak in English?"

"No, torturing you is more fun."

"Hah! You just spoke in English!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did, I heard you."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Can you prove that I did?"

"Well I suppose not."

"I thought you were supposed to be a great detective and you can't even prove I spoke in English?

"You just admitted it!"

"No, I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"You can't prove that.'

"You said it in front of witnesses!"

"Everyone here works for me and says what I want them too."

"Frank doesn't."

"He'll say what I want him too, watch."(Types Frank says Rubber Baby Buggy Bumpers five times fast.)

"Rubber baby buggy bumpers. Rubber baby buggy bumpers, rubber baby buggy bumpers, rubber baby buggy bumpers, Rubber baby buggy bumpers."

"See?"

"Whatever."

"You're mean."

"How am I mean?"

"I'm telling."

"Who are you going to tell?"

"I'm telling your Aunt Gertrude, wait one second though I'm being imed and Mr. Paperclipman won't stop staring at me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Joe doesn't know a lot about computers, imed is being instant messaged and the paperclip is this animated thing that is there to help you if you click on him you can type in a question."

"Duh!"

"Well not every one is familiar with the inner workings of the computer."

'Who doesn't know that?'

'Joe.'

"Well, obviously. Well that's all we have time for today, see you next time on I'm In Charge."

"Plenty of people don't know that."

"Name five."

"um... well... I'm sure some people don't know that."

"Right."

"It's true!"

"Sure it is."

"It is!" Joe insisted.

"Maybe in your mind."

**A/N Hope everyone liked, it was fun to write though so hopefully everyone liked. Review! **


	8. Pulire mi Staza!

**A/N well, this fic is being updated because I told Lou to pick a number between 1 and 10 and she picked 8 and this one is number 8. lol.**

**Disclaimer: Leccaren me alteritiva bellito icone gobba mentale (leave me alone before I go mental)**

"Hello and welcome back to I'm in charge. (Drops Frank and Joe from ceiling) Today Frank and Joe will be cleaning my room."

"I don't even clean my own room!"

"Yeah I clean his room and I am not cleaning three rooms."

"Then stop cleaning yours. My mom is mad because the mess in my room goes up to my knees." (This is a true fact)

"Why don't you clean it then?"

"I have not cleaned my room in the entire time I have lived in that house and I do not intend to start now, plus I already have to clean my bedrooms at my Dad's and Grandma's house why would I want to clean a third one! Especially not the messiest one."

"So we should have to clean it for you!"

"Yes, I'm glad we understand each other now."

"I was being sarcastic." Frank said.

"I wasn't."

"I am not cleaning your room."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Pulire mi staza!"

"What?"

"Clean my room."

"No."

"Yes. Whatever lets go to my house. (Claps hands and they appear in her bedroom.) Okay start cleaning." (Climbs onto top bunk bed and looks at boys expectantly.)

"We're not cleaning your room."

"Yes you are. (Writes Frank and Joe clean room) The middle shelf in the right closet is mine, the top one is my older sister's and the bottom one is my little sister's. Nice clothes go in the left closet, and pajama's go in the dresser."

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself now get to work."

"Fine. (Picks up clothes off the floor.) Whose is this?" (holds up jean skirt)

"That one is mine and so is the darker blue jean skirt on the floor by the bathroom."

"Okay."

"Geez how much firkin clothes do you have!"

"Do you think I count!"

'I guess not.'

"Besides some are my sisters. Oh the stuffed animals go on the beds."

"How should we know which stuffed animals are whose!"

"You should guess and hope you get it right, because if you don't I'm going to make you watch every episode of General Hospital ever made in the entire forty three years it's been on, and its on five days a week."

"No! Anything but that!"

"Then get to work. Wait one of you go get my cell phone."

"Where is it?"

"In my purse. Duh."

"Which one?"

"The pink one."

"Most of these purses' are pink."

"Your point is?"

"How am I supposed to know which one it's in?"

"The one that totally clashes with my blue skirt because of all the patterns. Duh."

"Okay then."

"It's in the kitchen."

"oh okay." (gets purse)

"Thanks now I can call Michelle."

'Who's Michelle?"

"My best friend."

"Oh."

"Get over here and help me clean."

"Fine."

"Hi, Mich! Mmmhmm. Yeah I know school starts in seven days how sucky is that? What are you doing? Oh cool, I'm cleaning my room sort of."

"You mean we're cleaning your room."

"Shut up. Not you Mich. We have to do something before school starts. Yeah but not this weekend, 'Kay, Mich I've got to go though. 'Kay, bye. Are you done yet!"

"Have you seen this room it would take like a week to clean this!"

"Then get to work while I play Ms. Pacman. I never got why she was Ms. Pacman because if she's dating Mr. Pacman wouldn't she have a different last name? And if they were married wouldn't she be Mrs. Pacman?"

"Yeah I always wondered that too."

"NO!"

"What happened!"

"I died!"

"That sucks."

"Yeah."

"Get to work."

Six hours and seven garbage bags later…

"We're done!"

"Okay cool just in time to end the show. Good bye and see you next time on I'm in Charge we're we will be doing something that will undoubtedly annoy the hell out of Frank and/or Joe."

"HEY!"

"Hey what?"

"What! You just said you're going to spend the show annoying us."

"Well that is the point of the show."

"It is."

"Yeah."

"Well that does make sense considering what she forces us to do on every show."


	9. Mr Sugar and Mr Caffiene

**I'm In Charge 9  
Current mood: hyper   
Category: Writing and Poetry **

**A/N Did everyone miss me? I'm sorry for lack of updates I was informed my story breaks rules so I hadn't been updating for fear of it being deleted, I'll be posting on my myspace from now on, I hope everyone will leave me a comment there to review, because I love knowing what you think. It means a lot to me! **

**Thank You To All Reviewers!!! **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own the characters, Yes, I wish I did. **

"Hello, and welcome back to I'm in Charge!! I haven't talked with Frank and Joe for so long! So, that means today we have to have extra fun! Frank and Joe drop through ceiling Did you guys miss me?"

"No." Frank said bluntly.

sobs "We're back; I thought she was finally going to leave us alone."

"Hardly. I'm not done with you yet."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" bangs head against wall

"Anyways… glances at Joe who is sobbing uncontrollably Today we will be playing a game I like to call make Frank do my homework while I get Joe hyped up on sugar so he bugs Frank while he does my homework."

"I love that plan!" beams

"Yeah, me two."

"I don't wanna do your homework". wails

"neither do I." Angelica said.

"but it's your homework."

"But it's my talk show!"

"She's got a point there."

"Shut up." (glares)

"She does."

"Okay, Frank my homework is at that table over there I need you to go over my speech for Honors Written and Oral, Do my Advance Placement Human Geography Politics and Economics questions, read me chapters one through five for Honors Biology, due homework twelve, for Algebra 70, and that's all. "

"That's all?!"

"Yup, I don't have that much homework this weekend. Here Joe have some ice cream."

"Okay." (takes ice cream)

"Get to work Frank."

"Fine." (mutters about annoying teenage girls)

"I heard that."

"Good."

"HEY!"

"Hey what? I'm the one doing your homework!"

"SUGAR YAY SUGAR! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (runs in circles) I LIKE CAFFIENE!"

"Look what you did!"

(shrugs) "Doesn't bother me any in fact I think I'll join him!" (runs in circles) YAY SUGAR! SUGAR IS MY BEST FRIEND! WEE! I LIKE TO SPIN! (spins in circle.)

"Oh the idiocy…" Frank murmurs shaking his head.

"SUGAR!"

"WOOOOOAH! HIFRANKILIKESUGARSUGARISGOODYOULIKESUGAR?

ILIKESUGAR!HUHHHHUH???"

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!"

"Sugar! SUGAR! SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"

"I can't concentrate."

"Hello, Mr. Sugar you taste so good. Almost as good as your friend Mr. Caffeine. Right Joe?"

"Yeah! SUGAR!"

"I KNOW LETS HAVE SOME COFFEE WITH LOTS OF SUGAR!"

"YES! THAT'S A BRILLANT PLAN!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"I HAD AN EXTRA LARGE POT MADE!"

"YES!"

"NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ARE YOU DONE WITH MY HOMEWROK YET???"  
"NO."

"GET TO WORK!"

"MORE SUGAR! SUGAR GOOD!"

"YES SUGAR GOOD! SUGAR VERY GOOD!"

"Why me, Why me???!!!" sobs and bangs head on desk

"WELL I'M OFF TO GET MORE SUGAR! YAY! SUGAR YOU CAN NEVER HAVE TOO MUCH SUGAR! RIGHT JOE?"

"RIGHT!"

"No, you two have definitely had enough."

"I AGREE WE NEED MORE COME ON JOE! BYE EVERYBODY SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON I'MIN CHARGE! WE'RE GOING TO BUT CHOCALATE COVERED COFFEE BEANS! MMM!" jumps up and down

**A/N I've missed you all, please leave me a comment, I would love to know what everyone thought:0) That's basically me when I get hyper, It was me a few hours ago actually, and right now 2, lol probably not so good a thing at 2:28 am. REVIEW!**


	10. A Campaign For Fairness

**A/N Sorry for the wait everyone! I've been rather inspirationaless!!! But I think I know what I want to do! **

**Thank you to all Reviewers!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own them but I can kidnap them and force them to obey me, which counts for something, right?**

**Angelica's POV**

"Hello, everyone welcome back to my talk show!!!" I screeched happily. "Let's all welcome back Frank and Joe who I'm sure have been wanting to come back and visit with us this whole time, and well if not who cares? I don't." I smiled and clapped my hands two strong guys dragged tow kicking and screaming teenagers into the room. "Oh there's my two favorite detectives, I'd wondered where you'd gotten to."

"I thought we'd finally gotten away from you." Frank said looking like he wanted to cry, Joe however was spinning in a circle seemingly still hyper from the last time.

"Today we have several things on the agenda first we will ask Frank a bunch of questions that make seemingly no sense and gets mad we will respond to his anger with annoying quotes. Why the we you ask? I'll tell you why because I like to talk in weird ways!!! Also I just remembered you two will just have to hear all about my friend she is like so hyper just like me and we love to talk in the third person to each other! Also I have to tell you about my campaign to make the English language fair to all words! Anyways now that I've gotten extremely off track, wait what was I talking about?" I asked confused.

"Oh yeah harassing Frank. Okay, Frank what is your position on the paperclip?"

"What?"

"Public speaking is the art of diluting a two minute speech with a two hour vocabulary- Evan Esar… What do you think of that?"

"I think you're insane."

"There is a thin line between genius and insanity. I have erased this line. – Oscar Levant."

"I have no doubts about your insanity." Frank replied.

"The report of my death was an exaggeration…-Mart Twain."

"Wait she died when why didn't any one tell me?" Joe asked his head shooting up.

"I didn't die silly, I just told you that my death was an exaggeration."

"Too bad." Frank responded.

"I'm in favor of keeping dangerous weapons out of the hands of fools. Let's start with typewriters…-Frank Lloyd Wright."

"Okay hand it over then.

"This, my dear friend, is a keyboard." I said gesturing toward the keyboard to illustrate my point.

"That doesn't mean it's not a dangerous weapon." Frank replied.

"Okay let's test that. Excuse me could I have another key board?" I asked one of my assistants who hastened to bring it. I took it and threw it at Frank's head much to Joe's amusement.

"Oww, what was that for??" Frank asked.

"I was trying to see if it was 'a dangerous weapon'." I replied puzzled. Frank for some reason rolled his eyes. He must have hit his head too hard. Oh well. "If there are no stupid questions what kind of questions do stupid people ask? Do they get smart just in time to ask questions? – Scott Adams."

"The kind you ask." Frank muttered obviously thinking I couldn't hear him or wanting to get something else thrown at him. I opted for the 2nd choice as he could not possible be so dumb as to think I couldn't hear him. I requested one of my assistants to get my bowling ball. "What are you going to do with that?" Frank asked nervously.

"Practice my aim." I replied sweetly. "You want to see how to make the ball curve?" I asked and moved closer to him on the pretense of showing him my ball. I then promptly dropped the twelve pound ball on his foot making sure to curve my wrist so after it rolled off his foot it would curve. Successful! YAY!

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"What? You asked me to."

"I did not.

"You did too."

"I did not."

"You did too."

"I did not. Anyway on to my campaign for the fairness for the English language, I was talking to my friend the other day and I was like did you ever notice how some adjectives like fast get an er? And she was like yeah, and I was like well what about words like fun that don't get an er?"

"Oh God." Frank said shaking his head.

"So, I have decided to say form no on funner, instead of more fun and purpler instead of more purple! Do you not see the wonderful fairness of my plan?"

"She's insane. She's insane. She's insane. She's insane. She's insane. She's insane. She's insane."

"For some reason, I get that a lot. Odd. Anyways I have things to do, so see you next time on I'm in charge. HAHAHAHA!"

**A/N Review please! I promise to update! **


	11. Cruel and Unusual Punishment

**A/N Okay so I had a request to make Frank hyper, and I was like him how to do this? And then I was like OH! I know. Heeheehee. You will see. HEY! That rhymed.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah I own nothing.**

**Angelica's POV**

"Bring in Frank and Joe, tie Frank to that chair." I said indicating the chair. "And tie Joe to that one I said indicating a chair in an opposite corner. "HELLO, boys!!!" I exclaimed when they entered and were dragged with brute force to the chairs.

"This could be considered cruel and unusual punishment." Frank said by way of greeting which I find very rude indeed, but I wasn't worried he'd be plenty happy instead of grouchy once I got some good old caffeine in him.

"_Could be_ is the key phrase there." I replied. "This is my friend Mr. Coffee." I said indicating toward a giant pitcher, I mean like a seriously huge pitcher, above his head. "Mr. Coffee is sad because you don't like him."

"…"

"So…I've decided to make you like him!" I replied cheerfully to his silence.

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"

"…"

"Do you really need to ask that?" Joe wondered. I was busily pulling at the giant pitcher and using a cord to lower it down I had one of my assistants force Frank's mouth open while I forced coffee down his throat which he had no choice to swallow, next I got an equally sized pitcher of sugar and forced him to eat that as well, what next? Well, next I got a pitcher and filled it with Mountain Dew, yes Mountain Dew, and started forcing him to drink it. I left my assistant to forcing Frank to consume more and more caffeine while I went to talk to Joe.

"Today you will BE reading dundundun 'To Kill a Mockingbird'" I said dramatically.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"I have to read it." I said flatly.

"So…?"

"TO quote my English teacher 'Good, I hope you hate it' He likes violence…" I explained.

"NOOOO more caffeine, NOOOOOOOO!" Frank screamed. Joe and I shrugged and turned back to our debate about him reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"**I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. You rarely win, but sometimes you do." **I read from the book.

"Make it stop!!!!!!!!" Joe wailed.

"Sorry no can do. I will be right back though I'm gonna uncuff Frank and see if he's hyper enough." I said walking away to check on Frank who was bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar. Sugar." Frank said by way of greeting.

"Yes I love sugar, too." I answered.

"Hahahahaha." Frank laughed although I didn't quite understand what was so funny. I uncuffed him and he started running in circles. Interesting. I walked back to Joe who appeared to be on the verge of tears.

"Hate. Book. Hate. Book. Hate. Book." He repeated. Honestly, these two don't have a very large vocabulary; I think they've been hit on the head to many times. I'm pretty sure actually.

"MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Frank said cackling madly.

"Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it. Hate it." Joe added. Like I said I don't think these two are very bright.

"Well, that's all we've time for today, see you next time on I'm in Charge."

**A/N No offense is meant to the book "To Kill A Mockingbird" it just so happens that my English teacher had said that since most kids hate it, so I used it for Joe. Anyways Review!!! **


	12. Sewing and Zappoli

**A/N Did yoooooooooooooou miss me? I know frank and Joe didn't! Moohoohahahahahaha!**

**Thank you to all of the lovely, lovely, people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I have some zappoli though! Good zappoli. **

**Angelica's POV!!!**

"Welcome back to I'm in Charge. Bring me Frank and Joe." I commanded gesturing to the nearest worker dude to drag Frank and Joe in. "I'mmmmmmmmmmmm bacckkkkkkkkk" I say grinning evilly at the scared looking boys.

"Noooooo."

"Don't you mean YES!"

"Nooooo."

"I think you're a bit confused. But moving on today I will be teaching you how to SEW! YAY SEWING! By the way Happy St. Joseph's day. At the end of the show their will be Zappoli for everyone! YAY Zappoli!"

"What's zappoli? And who's St. Joseph?" Joe asked.

"I'm not talking to you. Frank answer him."

"Zappoli is an Italian pastry commonly eaten on St. Joseph's Day, it is sometimes called a St. Joseph's Cake, St. Joseph is Mary's husband and is sort of the Italian patron saint like St. Patrick is for the Irish."

"St. Patrick keeps overshadowing poor St. Joseph. GO ST. JOSEPH! Anyway back to sewing, as I've told you some other day which I cannot remember I'm in fashion class, it's oodles and oodles of fun and I think I should share that fun! So, bring in the sewing machines!" I exclaim gesturing at another worker dude who brings in three sewing machines which are on tables. Two other worker dudes force Frank and Joe to sit down in the chairs. "Okay first things first pick up your bobbin and bobbin case." I say slowly waiting for them to do it.

"What's a bobbin?" Joe asks.

"The silver circular thing-a-ma-bob." I answer.

"Oh…okay."

"Now place the bobbin on the silver peg thing on top of the machine, slide it over and then placing your thread in the thread holder lace the thread clockwise through the circular thread guide, then pull the thread through the top of the bobbin. Now push down the peddle!" After about oh twenty minutes or so they manage to complete this task. "Now put the bobbin in the bobbin case and the bobbin case in the bobbin case holder and thread the thread through the thread guides. And then we make purses!"

"I don't wanna make a purse." Joe complained.

"Shut up Joe she has something sharp in her hands!"

"Listen to your brother." I say snapping my scissors open and shut.

"I love purses…yeah." Joe answered nervously backing away.

"Okay now um cut the fabric in a square only go in at the bottom."

"What's she talking about?" Joe hissed.

"No talking."

"But…"

"Shh."

"But I need to ask…"

"Quiet!"

"But…"

"Be quiet he who violates the sanctity of holidays."

"What?!"

"Be quiet before I feed you to the fish.'

"He's sewn his hand to the fabric." I looked over and sure enough Joe was rapidly losing color in his face as he looked at his fabric which was turning a red no more of an orangeish color or maybe rust? Perhaps brown.

"That reminds me of a story! Squee! So, um this one time I forget when, I was talking to this one girl I forget who and we were sewing something I forget what and then what was I talking about???"

"Sewing." Frank supplied.

"Yes, sewing, wait didn't I tell you to be quiet?"

"No, you told Joe to be quiet."

"Oh, okay, so yeah I was sewing this um thing and I somehow managed to SEW the PRESSER FOOT to the FABRIC! Do you have any idea how much that defies the laws of sewing?"

"Um…no?"

"The needle moves up and down, right?"  
"I think I'm going to pass out." I glanced at Joe with disinterest and then turned back to Frank.

"Yeah…" Frank answered.

"Well in order to sew the presser foot to the fabric it has to move SIDE to SIDE!"

"Oh…funny."

"Exactly!" I then having finished my conversation with Frank glanced at Joe again who was slumped over the machine hold on while I check his pulse. Okay, there's a pulse. Yeah, so he's slumped over at the machine but the coolest thing is he's doing a great zig-zag practical stitch hem! Although he should really be doing a straight stitch. "Joe? Joe???" I call he must have hit his head on the stitch setting when he passed out. I shrugged and turned back to Frank. "Do you know how they get those itty-bitty little M's on the M&M's?"

"Well I was reading up and that and apparently…"

"Is he supposed to do that?" I ask looking semi-interested over at Joe who had fallen off the chair dragging the machine with him which amazingly landed on the ground next to him rather then his head…how odd.

"Whoa look at the colors!" Joe exclaims dragging himself off the ground and teetering around the room.

"What colors?" I ask excitedly

"**The **colors."

"_Oh_. **The **colors." I say nodding significantly.

"Focus people." Frank exclaimed.

"**ABCDEFG…**Gummy Bears are chasing me…one is red…one is blue…the yellow one just stole my shoe…**ABCDEFG**…Gummy bears are chasing me!"

A/N not sure what I think of this chapter. But if you review you will get virtual zappoli!


	13. Random Torture because It's Fun for Me

**A/N Warning: This is a product of an overly caffienated teenage girl with no school as it is spring break. Be afraid, be very afraid. I like pink. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frank and Joe I'm just borrowing them.**

"Hello, all. Guess whaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"What?" Some random person asks. I stare at him blankly.

"I don't know. I was asking you."

"What are you talking about, when you say guess what the other person guesses what and you tell them what!" The person exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked you first!" The guy says, and I deciding that he is not worth the trouble pick up Shannon Marie (my bowling ball) and drop her on his toes. "Owww. What was that for?" The guy asks hopping up and down wailing about how I broke his toe.

"You were confusing me." I answer. "Bring me Frank and Joe." I add gesturing wildly to one of the worker dudes. I then sit down on top of a table. Because tables are so much more fun then chairs. In sewing class we always sit on the tables and rip out stitches. It's more fun-er-full. "Hello, yo."

"My name is Joe." Joe says.

"Yo."

"Joe."

"Yo."

"Joe."

"Yo."

"Joe."

"Joseph."

"Joe."

"Joseph."

"Don't call me that or I'll call you something!"

"You wouldn't." I say narrowing my eyes at him.

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"You wouldn't."

"I would, An…"

"Nooooooooooooo!" I scream putting my hand over his mouth preventing him from saying the rest of that horrible word.

"Ange…" He manages temporally escaping my grasp but not for long because I promptly jump off the table and tackle him to the ground.

"What were you saying, Joseph?" I ask sweetly twisting his arm behind his back.

"Angeli…" He says stubbornly unfortunately for him however I will not tolerate that kind of behavior and so I smacked his head into the ground.

"Ha! Try and say it now!" I say glancing momentarily at Frank who is watching the scen with disinterest.

"Angelica." Joe blurts out.

"Gah! Who names their kid that? Seriously! Who gives their kid such a stupid name." I say slamming Joe's head into the ground with each word.

"You're killing him." Frank informs me.

"So…?"

"If he dies who will you torture."

"You."

"Who will you use as a pawn in your plan to torture me?"

"You." I answer.

"That doesn't make any sense."

**"An undead monkey! Top that!"(1)**

"You scare me." Frank says fearfully.

"Good." I answer grinning evilly.

"My head." Joe groans.

"Why was I hitting him again?" I ask.

"He said…"

"Don't say it." I warn him.

"Why…?"

"I'll hurt you."

"You always do that."

"So…I'll hurt you worse. I'm writing four stories with you in it…Buhoohahahaha!"

"But you were going to hurt me anyways."

"Yes, but if you say it I will never end **_this_** story." I say watching his eyes widen in terror.

"I won't say it!" He says quickly.

**"You mean, I'll put down my sword and you'll put down your rock, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?"(2)**

"I swear you get crazier every time you drag us here." Frank mutters. "You have no sword! And believe me I have no rock, although I really wish I did."

"You're mean."

"…"

"**Sleep is a symptom of caffeine deprivation."(3)**

"Do you hear anything you say?"

**"I listen. I just prefer to take my own advice."(4)**

"What…?!"

"…I had the perfect response but I've forgotten it…" I say staring into space trying to remember.

"How do you forget something in a ten second span?"

"I was thinking about Grease the reality show, I hate the movie."

"If you hate the movie then why watch the show…?"  
"What does that have to do with anything?" I say finally getting off Joe and sitting on the table again.

"…you're insane…" Frank says while Joe stands up shakily swaying around the room.

"Angelica Katherine…"

**"I should have killed you the first time I tried to kill you!"(5) **I shriek narrowing my eyes at him. "How dare you say that infernal name?!" I exclaim stomping my foot. "It's pinky and the brain pinky and the brain one is a genius the other is insane."

"I can guess which one you are." Frank mumbles.

**"There is a fine line between genius and insanity I have erased this line."(6)**

"Yes, yes you have." Frank responds. In response I stick my tongue out at him and pick up a large book which I chuck at his head. And it hits him! I have loads of practice me and my sisters always throw things at each other. Good times. "Oww." Frank exclaimed.

"Get over it, my sister once threw I think it was a metal box at me…"

"Okay…so we've established your whole family is insane."

"Essentially." I answer. **"I don't need to pay you for that abuse. I get it free from my family." (7) **

"You don't pay us." Frank and Joe say together.

"I vaguely remember having this discussion before…when was that?"

"On annoy us by speaking Italian day I believe." Frank said looking at Joe questionably. Joe nods giving confirmation.

"Oh yeah…I said...wait I'm going to go check…Se credi chi stai pafando per quello devi avere aleche altra cosa in serbo!...yeah…that was it…" (If you think I'm paying you for that you've got another thing coming.)

"Can we leave now?" Joe said whining.

"No." I answer glancing at my watch for ten seconds. "Now you can leave." I answer. "Bye for now."

**A/N okay so Review.**

**"An undead monkey! Top that!"(1) Jack in Pirates of the Carribean the dead man's chest.**

**"You mean, I'll put down my sword and you'll put down your rock, and we'll try to kill each other like civilized people?"(2) The dread pirate roberts or Wesley in the Princess Bride! ( I love that movie squeeee) **

"**Sleep is a symptom of caffeine deprivation."(3) Anonymous**

**"I listen. I just prefer to take my own advice."(4) From my favorite soap opera GENERAL HOSPITAL! Luke said it! (squeee)**

"I should have killed you the first time I tried to kill you!"(5)

Alan from GENERAL HOSPITAL! (squeee)

**"There is a fine line between genius and insanity I have erased this line."(6) Oscar Levant**

"I don't need to pay you for that abuse. I get it free from my family." (7) Edward (Alan's Dad) from GENERAL HOSPITAL!!! (squee)

Review please!


	14. Crystal Balls And DuckaLikes

**A/N This is the end! Thanks to all those who have reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! So don't sue me! But let's face it does anyone actually check these things? And if they do…well…they have to lack a social life…lol…**

"Today we are going to embark on a noble endeavor…" I announced. "We are going to see into Frank and Joe's future! But in order to do this we kind of need Frank and Joe. So, bring them in." I ordered one of the crew people who dragged Frank and Joe over to the round table I had set up in the center of the room. I sat idly drumming my fingers on the table as I waited for Frank and Joe to be seated. "Today we will see into your futures!" I said in a an excited voice indicating my crayon shaped crystal ball.

"That's a lava lamp." Frank said.

"Is not." I replied.

"Yeah, Frank, it's a crayon…" Joe muttered.

"No, it's a…CRYSTAL BALL…"

"No, it's not…" Frank said mumbling about how I'm quote a 'raving lunatic'.

"Er, yeah it is. And even if it weren't a crystal ball it would be a 'crayon shaped glitter motion lamp' so there, it contains no lava, it is glitter filled! And it holds the key to your future!" I answered in a mystic voice.

"Um…okay." Frank said looking scared.

"Now I will tell you your future!" I continued. "Frank in your future I see you getting injured countless times while trying to get Joe out of trouble." I said triumphantly.

"…I could have told him that…" Joe said.

"Yes, but that is not all!" I exclaimed to those of little faith in my psychic abilities. "You will also be involved in countless stories where authors will tug you back and forth between Callie and Nancy!" I added. "You will spend the remainder of your years being kidnapped and beat up as we think of new and improved ways to torment you."

"It's good to know I have something to look forward to…" Frank said with sarcasm that was completely lost on me. Or was it?

"That's the spirit, Bro." Joe said cheerfully.

"And now for you!" I exclaimed pointing at Joe wildly. "You will be kidnapped countless times do to stupid impulsive decisions you make when Frank isn't paying attention. Writers will waver between Iola and Vanessa unsure whether they want Iola dead but still liking Vanessa. Writers will take their torment of you to new levels. But don't worry, I prefer to torture Frank." I said adding the ending bit on to cheer him up. He seemed to perk up a bit.

"…your evil…" Frank said causing me to scoff and raise an eyebrow. Did he honestly think I didn't know that?

"On that cheerful note, I have the following question for you." I said. "Frank, if it looks like a duck, sounds like a duck, and walks like a duck what is it?"

"A duck." He responded patiently.

"WRONG!" I exclaimed doing a happy dance at his look of disbelief. Joe seemed unfazed he was drinking a cup of coffee I had handed him moments before.

"…" Frank stared at me obviously thinking I was going to answer his question.

"I'm going to leave you to ponder the correct answer, I won't tell you it, and you will live an eternity never knowing what the animal is that looks, sounds, and walks like a duck is!" I said smirking at him. I smiled evilly at the look of despair on his face when he realized he didn't know the answer to a question. It would bother him forever. "Boohoohahahahaha." I cackled evilly. "That is all there is there isn't anymore!" I said before disappearing in a puff of pink smoke.

**A/N If it looks like a duck, walks like a duck, and sounds like a duck…it's a…PLATYPUS….!...(don't tell Frank)...lol…Review…this is the end of the story…Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it. **

**Amy-Deborah-Mmmhmmm Mick-Babiiechica2oo8-Sexy Bookworm-Lightwarai-Gumgurlie –Kija-Lucky-FranknNancyHardy-Diana-Michelle -Crazy-gal-in-blue-Spinningisfun-DonComeAndVisit-Tensixtythree-Artemis-Ann-Beautiful-Crying Angel-Mirror Egmai-Francis-Anonymus-The Silent Rumble-Emanchinescat- Angry Quill Foundation-Dean Parker-Shallowbunny-Firegirl.22-Thewandering.wayfarer**


End file.
